


Желанный

by Yenshee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Insecure Tony, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Worth Issues, Top Peter Parker, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25066231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yenshee/pseuds/Yenshee
Summary: Тони Старк — миллиардер, плейбой в самом расцвете сил. Если он чему-то и научился за свою жизнь, так это тому, что ему всегда может обломиться. Возможно, не совсем то, чего он действительно хочет, однако и мужчины, и женщины, всегда безропотно позволяющие себя трахать, искренне считали, что именно этого он от них и добивался, разумеется, ожидая его благосклонности и каких-то бонусов после.Тони знал каждое движение этого танца. Но почему сегодняшнее знакомство не переставало его удивлять?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 34





	Желанный

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_reluctant_dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/gifts).
  * A translation of [Desired](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24132226) by [A_reluctant_dreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_reluctant_dreamer/pseuds/A_reluctant_dreamer). 



Тони Старк — миллиардер, плейбой в самом расцвете сил. Если он чему-то и научился за свою жизнь, так это тому, что ему всегда может обломиться. Возможно, не совсем то, чего он действительно хотел, однако и мужчины, и женщины всегда безропотно позволяли себя трахать. Все искренне считали, что именно этого он от них и добивался, — если, конечно, вообще задумывались о желаниях Тони, — и после, разумеется, ожидали его благосклонности и каких-то бонусов. В конечном счёте никто не получал желаемого, но хороший секс всегда был утешительным призом. 

Взять, например, этого молодого человека с ликом ангела, активно ёрзающего у него на коленях. Его звали Питер. Тони запомнил, потому что он сумел поддержать беседу, что случалось нечасто, особенно на таких вечеринках, как сегодняшняя. Однако Питеру удалось его удивить. Они обсуждали нанотехнологии с такой лёгкостью, что Тони почти забыл, куда и для чего они покинули эту гулянку. Однако зеркала в лифте напомнили о цели ухода, поэтому он повернулся к отражению вместе с Питером, разглядывая, как они смотрелись вместе. 

А потом парень вновь его удивил — повёл себя не как остальные. Не начал откровенно демонстрировать себя, а просто смотрел Тони в глаза в отражении, обняв его руки у себя на животе, отчего у Старка перед внутренним взором замелькала куча приятных картинок. Как-то внезапно Тони осознал, что Питер немного выше, а уверенность и грация, с которой тот двигался, просто поражала воображение. Желание приятно вспыхнуло внутри. На мгновение Тони захотелось поменяться местами: лучше бы Питер сейчас его обнимал. Ему представилось, как Питер отвёл бы его в номер, явно распаляясь от фантазий о предстоящем, и затем завалил бы в постель, накрыв его своим телом. 

Это желание внутри подавить было трудно, но маска соскользнула лишь на пару секунд, не более. Тони быстро придал лицу равнодушное выражение, которое всегда цепляло тех, кто жаждал его внимания. И вновь Питер его удивил, отреагировав вовсе не так, как ожидалось. Но какое именно впечатление произвёл на него Тони, понять не удалось — лифт приехал, распахнув двери, и они вошли в номер. 

Лишь на мгновение Тони почувствовал отвращение к себе, но поспешил к стойке, топя это ощущение в стакане виски. Да, он арендовал номер в отеле, где проходил гала-концерт, всего в пяти кварталах от своего жилища. Будто заранее рассчитывал с кем-то сегодня перепихнуться, причём с тем, кого домой тащить не стоило. Но сегодня случай явно нестандартный, так что кого он обманывал? Однако думать о своём выборе сейчас, когда они уже пришли, не было никакого смысла. 

Повернувшись к Питеру, Тони протянул ему наполненный бокал. Юноша принял его, но, вместо того чтобы сделать глоток, продолжал внимательно изучать взором Тони. 

— Тебя что-то смущает? 

Старк удивлённо моргнул. Обычно всё шло не так. 

— Сегодня мне слегка одиноко. 

Как только он это сказал, сразу понял, что истинного значения этих слов не удастся скрыть даже заговорщическим подмигиванием, казалось бы, предназначенным для превращения всего в шутку. 

По лицу Питера мало что можно было понять. Оно могло бы быть задумчивым, а ещё — раздосадованным, как у многих молодых людей, которые сталкивались с прихотями мужчин в возрасте. В итоге Питер подошёл к Тони и поставил бокал на стойку у него за спиной. Когда он приблизился, Старку показалось, что Питер хочет что-то сказать. В глазах отразилась какая-то печаль, и Тони уже собирался спросить об этом, но не успел — Питер внезапно его поцеловал. 

На этом разговор закончился: они плавно переместились на диван, и Питер теперь сидел у него на коленях, ёрзая так старательно и жадно на члене, как никто уже очень давно. Тони эта роль была привычна, но юноша по-прежнему удивлял. Он уделял Тони самое пристальное внимание и повторял те действия, которые ему, очевидно, особенно нравились. Питер не прекращал целовать его ни на минуту, но когда их глаза всё же встречались, Тони ощущал себя в центре внимания. И этого было почти достаточно, чтобы расслабиться настолько, чтобы выложить Питеру самые потаённые желания, — но всё же он сдерживался. Он хотел взять и насладиться всем, что мог дать Питер, и просить о большем не решался. 

Когда парень прочесал пальцами его седеющие волосы, внимательно следя за своими действиями, Тони ожидал хмурого взгляда, удивления, быть может, или даже разочарования этими несовершенствами — но на лице Питера отражалось лишь удовольствие. А потом он осторожно потянул Тони за волосы, отводя его голову назад, и все мысли мгновенно испарились. Ощущение было слишком близко к тому, чего он так жаждал. Ему почти стало больно от этого осознания. 

— Ты такой красивый, — выдохнул Питер. 

Тони ожидал поцелуя, но парень лишь навис сверху, обхватив щёки ладонями и удерживая его взгляд. 

— Ты очень хорош, — продолжил он, — мне нравится твоя кожа, твой запах, — прошептал Питер, проводя носом по ключице Тони вверх, прежде чем поцеловать в шею. Когда Питер прикусил чувствительную кожу, член запульсировал от удовольствия и отчаянной жажды. 

А потом Питер сжал его горло. Тони замер, они долго смотрели друг другу в глаза. Парень явно ждал его реакции, а Старк, чёрт возьми, понятия не имел, как дать понять, что ему нравилось именно это, не выдавая насколько. Питер, казалось, сам обо всём догадался, потому что самую малость сжал сильнее и широко улыбнулся на отчаянный вырвавшийся у Тони стон. Юноша склонился ближе — глаза мерцали — и прикусил его нижнюю губу. Старк горячо выдохнул и, распахнув для него губы, ощутил готовность признаться этому молодому человеку в своих истинных потребностях. 

Питер игриво вылизал его рот, а потом быстро отстранился, несмотря на протестующее мычание. Он продолжал его дразнить: пробовал губы на вкус, облизывал зубы и позволял Старку вести лишь пару секунд за раз. Внутри Тони всё дрожало. Он не был так возбуждён уже очень давно. Тони невероятно хотел Питера, но больше достижения собственного удовлетворения ему хотелось, чтобы Питер получил _своё_. Потому что сейчас в его глазах Старк безошибочно распознавал голод. Он отдал бы всё, чтобы стать тем, кто его насытит. 

Когда Питер наконец поцеловал его всерьёз, прекратив дразниться, что-то внутри Старка взорвалось. Потребовалась секунда, чтобы ответить на поцелуй, а потом Тони притянул его ближе, обнимая, и зарычал ему в рот. Питер продолжал мучительно медленно покачиваться на члене, но каждый толчок — более сильный, чем предыдущий, — идеально синхронизирован с их жадным поцелуем. Тони совершенно потерялся во времени. Его омыло удовольствием и жаром, он чувствовал себя в полной безопасности. Ощущал их связь. А потом всё внезапно прекратилось. 

Питер почти до боли стиснул его плечо, с тихим, задыхающимся стоном прервав поцелуй. Внутри Тони всё перевернулось и сжалось, но когда он увидел выражение лица Питера, то сразу понял, что стряслось: тот изо всех сил пытался сдержать оргазм. Но почему? 

— Питер?.. — Тони прижался ладонью к его щеке.

Внезапная вспышка беспокойства сжала грудь — ему показалось, что оклик напомнит пацану о том, где он и что делает, разрушив чары. Но слишком поздно. Питер поднял голову и пристально уставился ему в глаза. 

Тони задержал дыхание. 

А потом, несколько ударов сердца спустя, Питер начал отстраняться, высвобождаясь из его объятий. 

— Я, — начал он, но дрожь пробрала всё тело, тогда он медленно соскользнул с члена Тони. — Чуть не кончил, — добавил он. — Пока рано, — объяснил Питер, оглядев Старка голодным взором, щёки пылали. — Я хочу… — Он резко замолк, но Тони всё равно не понимал ни слова. 

Он ждал объяснений, оправданий, может. И понял, что их не последует, однако сердце уже сжал страх, что его сейчас пошлют. Он уставился на Питера, почти парализованный ужасом. А потом, когда юноша скользнул на пол между его ног, паника медленно переросла в изумление. То, как Питер поглаживал его бёдра вверх-вниз, успокаивало, и Старк почти что взял себя в руки, чтобы спросить, что тот вообще делает, когда парень подцепил пальцем под его коленом, приподнимая ногу. 

Тони инстинктивно подчинился, вдоль позвоночника пробежала дрожь. Он проводил взором левую руку Питера, которая повторила то же движение с другой ногой. В результате Тони откинулся на спинку дивана, оставшись с широко разведёнными ногами прямо перед Питером. 

Тот прошёлся похотливым взором снизу вверх и улыбнулся. Глаза Тони жгло, но он смотрел в ответ, впитывая образ Питера перед собой так долго, как мог, пока паника вновь не захватила тело, размывая зрение. Его никто не собирался бросать, но с другой стороны, глубочайшее, давнее, скрытое желание вот-вот грозило осуществиться — это-то и пугало. Голос внутри шепнул, что не стоит позволять Питеру заходить дальше в этом направлении. Тони отчётливо слышал его, но прикосновения парня оглушали и дезориентировали. 

Питер огладил ладонью внутреннюю сторону бедра до самых яиц, а потом мягко коснулся входа пальцами. Тони почувствовал, как перехватило дыхание. Питер не отрывался взглядом от его лица, зрачки настолько расширились, что затопили радужку, но во взоре — тепло, а улыбка ободряла. 

— Доверься, — прошептал он, будто прочтя мысли Тони. Он медленно кивнул. 

Но Питер тут же отстранился, от чего все внутри вновь перевернулось. Что он сделал не так? Что случилось? 

И это была последняя мысль, пришедшая Тони в голову, прежде чем Питер склонился над ним и поднял с дивана с такой лёгкостью, будто он ничего не весил. Хватка парня была нежной, но крепкой и уверенной, и, твою же мать, Тони просто потерялся. Он тут же обнял его за шею, прижимаясь щекой к виску Питера. Тот был горячим, это тепло согревало и Тони, успокаивая смятение. Питер уложил его на кровать, Старк умиротворённо выдохнул. 

— Боже, какой же ты красивый, — выдохнул Питер, прежде чем поцеловать его. 

И последняя оборона Тони рухнула: он отпустил себя, растворяясь в ощущениях. Он обнял ногами Питера за бёдра, громко застонав ему в рот, когда почувствовал, как тот скользнул рукой вниз, сжав ягодицу, и втянул его в очередной поцелуй: медленный, преисполненный эмоциями, но быстро обернувшийся жадным и грязным, стоило Питеру зарыться в его волосы пальцами и крепко потянуть, отчего по спине Тони побежали мурашки, а сфинктер сжался в предвкушении. Однако Питер отпустил волосы и с величайшей нежностью приласкал — Тони захотелось плакать от разочарования и удовольствия одновременно. Питер проглотил его жалобный всхлип, успокаивая восхитительными вылизываниями языка и глубин рта. 

Когда Питер толкнулся в него пальцем, у Тони совершенно перехватило дыхание, и он резко прервал поцелуй. Совсем скоро он уже беззастенчиво стонал, мычал и хныкал, толкаясь бёдрами вверх, жаждая прикосновений Питера. 

— Чёрт, так хочется, чтобы ты кончил прямо вот так, чтобы запечатлеть каждую секунду того, как ты наслаждаешься моими пальцами, — выдохнул Питер, поглаживая свободной рукой Тони по щеке и одновременно сгибая внутри него палец. 

Старк зарылся лицом в его ладонь. Казалось, он мог бы кончить лишь от одного жадного взгляда Питера… 

— Какой же ты сейчас твёрдый. И всё для меня. Тебе слишком сильно это нравится, да, Тони? 

Старк взглянул ему в глаза. Он хотел бы молить о большем, но «Пожалуйста» было слишком трудно — и даже больно — произнести. Однако Тони сказал бы и это, лишь бы Питер не останавливался. Но просить не пришлось. Питер медленно вытянул пальцы — когда он успел добавить второй? — и накрыл его собой. 

— Скажи, что ты принёс смазку, — простонал Тони. Он никогда не отличался особой терпеливостью, а твёрдый член Питера, прижавшийся к его, определённо не способствовал её тренировке. 

Парень ухмыльнулся и, прежде чем ответить, прикусил губу Тони. К его разочарованию, ответом стало то, что Питер отстранился, по пути вылизывая скользкую дорожку вниз по его телу. Но это не успокоило внутреннюю обиду Старка.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — многообещающе сказал он, находясь уже у двери в ванную. 

Тони даже не сомневался. Когда Питер вернулся, лениво поглаживая тяжёлый налитой член и медленно приближаясь к кровати, он совершенно изумился, приоткрыв рот. Старк жадно наблюдал за Питером, стоящим у основания кровати. Тот коснулся и сжал его ступню, оглядывая всё ещё раздвинутые полусогнутые ноги Тони, и приласкал пальцем его подъём. 

— Лучше прикрой ротик, если не хочешь, чтобы мой член там оказался, — предупредил он. 

Удовольствие прострелило всё тело прямо до паха, мешая Тони осмыслить то, что он услышал. Закрыв рот и тяжело сглотнув, он понял, что жутко хотел пить. 

— Как-нибудь в следующий раз, — прошептал Тони, разводя ноги шире. 

Питер улыбнулся, забираясь на кровать и проводя ладонями по его бёдрам. 

— Мне нравится твоё тело, — признался он, устраиваясь между его разведённых ног на коленях. 

Он вновь склонился над ним, накрывая Тони своим телом. Они разделили поцелуй: медленный и глубокий, несмотря на возросшее нетерпение. Разорвав его, Питер прижался ко лбу Тони, оставшись в таком положении, пока медленно толкался внутрь. Он не останавливался, пока не вошёл по основание, к тому моменту оба уже вспотели и задыхались. 

Первым зашевелился Тони: обхватив ногами Питера за бёдра, притянул ближе, чтобы тот вошёл — невероятно — ещё глубже. А затем Питер принялся его трахать, но независимо от нарастающего темпа и силы толчков, поцелуи оставались нежными. Каждый раз, когда Питер отрывался от его губ, чтобы перевести дыхание, он шептал нежности, слова одобрения и как ему невероятно приятно и хорошо. Тони был настолько заворожён этой мягкостью, что даже не мог ответить. А Питеру не нужно было подсказок, чтобы каждый раз попадать прямо по простате… 

Спустя время Питер вышел из него, и они, не сговариваясь, сменили позу: Тони перевернулся на бок, Питер пристроился сзади, вспотевшая грудь холодно и одновременно горячо прижалась к спине. Он притиснул Старка крепче к себе, устроив руку чуть выше сердца. Тони оттопырил задницу, подставляясь, а Питер мгновенно ущипнул его за сосок. 

Питер вновь скользнул в него одним плавным толчком — и оба протяжно застонали в унисон. Сжав в кулаке головку члена Тони, он сразу взял быстрый темп. Старк вцепился в его предплечье, стискивая тем крепче, чем сильнее Питер толкался внутрь. И чем жёстче он его трахал, тем слаще нежности шептал на ухо. Однако Старк мог выражать чувства лишь стонами и тем, что крепко цеплялся за руку Питера. 

Удивительно проницательный Питер остановился аккурат перед тем, как удовольствие Тони перелилось через край. 

— Хочу видеть твоё лицо, когда кончишь. 

Тони повернулся к нему, ловя губы в неуклюжем поцелуе. Когда они распались, Питер нежно ему улыбнулся. 

— Побудешь сверху? 

Сердце ёкнуло от этого предложения. Настолько выставлять себя напоказ Тони было нелегко, но взгляд Питера был настолько тёплым и ободряющим, что он невольно кивнул. 

Однако сначала Тони нашёл время немного полюбоваться Питером, распростёртым на смятых простынях. Он никак не мог понять, как кто-то настолько яркий, молодой и красивый мог выбрать остаться тут, с ним, исполняя все его прихоти. Но вместо ожидаемого беспокойства Тони почувствовал лишь сильнейшее возбуждение. Именно оно подстегнуло его опуститься сверху на член Питера. 

Последние из внутренних запретов испарились, когда Питер продолжал возносить его. Он оглаживал живот Тони, его бока, бёдра, царапая и сжимая в самых нужных местах, пока Старка не начало колотить так сильно, что пришлось вцепиться в Питера, чтобы не упасть. Тот сразу же сел, крепко обнимая его и прижимая к себе. Потом зарылся пальцами в волосы Тони и сильно потянул, что стало последней каплей, толкнувшей его через край. 

Тони не понимал, что бормотал Питер, пока ярко и бурно кончал, но его низкий, нежный тембр приносил лишь больше удовольствия. Ещё нескоро Тони пришёл в себя, обнаружив их сидящими на кровати в той же позе. 

В конце концов, когда он слез с члена Питера, прохлада комнаты окутала горячее потное тело, приводя в себя и испугав Тони. Сердце замерло, на мгновение он ощутил растерянность, но Питер был рядом, чтобы оттянуть от края тревоги. Он осторожно уложил его и накрыл обоих одеялом. 

— Я с тобой, — прошептал он с улыбкой, и Тони ему поверил.


End file.
